<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all i need is a ladder (i want to touch your sky) by zozo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447865">all i need is a ladder (i want to touch your sky)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozo/pseuds/zozo'>zozo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here Comes the First Day [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sleep Groping, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozo/pseuds/zozo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora may be prone to sleep-fighting, but Glimmer's the one who can't keep her hands to herself tonight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here Comes the First Day [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>the corners of today</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all i need is a ladder (i want to touch your sky)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, Catra can’t sleep.</p><p>But tonight she <em>really</em> doesn’t mind. Glimmer’s head of epically messy sex hair is nestled under Catra’s chin, all her incredible curves molded warm and cozy against Catra’s body, and Adora is spooned up behind Glimmer, her long muscular limbs wrapped around both of her girlfriends. The perfectly temperate air of a Bright Moon summer night drifts through the window, smelling sweet and perfumed and alive.</p><p>Catra’s not sure she’d want to fall asleep now, even if she could. She wants to commit hours and hours of this—just this—to her memory.</p><p>When Glimmer’s hand, which had been resting loosely on Catra’s hip, starts traveling curiously upward, Catra’s even more glad she’s awake. Adora’s a sound sleeper, especially after sex, <em>especially</em> after sex with both of them—Catra wonders how far she and Glimmer will get before waking her. Could be pretty far, she thinks, and the thought of just what kind of show Adora might wake up to sends a thrill from her stomach straight south.</p><p>But when she dips her head down to catch Glimmer’s lips in a sleepy kiss and really kickstart the foreplay, she realizes Glimmer hasn’t moved anything but her hand—she realizes Glimmer’s still asleep.</p><p>Now this is an interesting development, Catra thinks as Glimmer—apparently unconsciously—trails her hand up the side of Catra’s ribs, ruffling the fur there deliciously, slowly bringing her warm little palm up to cup the swell of Catra’s breast. Catra muffles a shallow gasp, and now she’s wondering how far <em>Glimmer</em> will get before <em>she</em> wakes up.</p><p>Glimmer makes a little sleep-sound in the back of her throat, something not quite either a grunt or a moan, and rolls her hips into Catra. Catra wonders if Glimmer’s acting out a dream. She wonders if the dream is about her.</p><p>This is incredibly sexy, but Catra can’t just keep lying here. She brings a hand up to Glimmer’s hip, then slides it around to cup her ass and pull her closer. Glimmer’s hips respond enthusiastically, and she gives Catra’s breast a tender squeeze, mouth pressing into Catra’s upper chest, just under her collarbone.</p><p>Glimmer fully moans and seems to wake herself with the sound, stilling suddenly and then attempting to very slowly retract her hand. Catra makes a tiny little “uh-uh” sound in her throat and Glimmer cringes into her.</p><p>“Sorry,” she whispers sheepishly into Catra’s fur.</p><p>“You better mean sorry for stopping,” Catra whispers back, and Glimmer lets out a soft gasp—then replaces her hand, rolling Catra’s nipple not-quite-gently between her thumb and forefinger. She tilts her head up to kiss the underside of Catra’s jaw, and it’s Catra’s turn to moan a little. Glimmer makes an answering sound of appreciation and hitches her hips against Catra again, gives Catra’s nipple one more quick squeeze, then starts sliding her hand down. And down. And down.</p><p>Catra wants Adora to wake up and join them eventually, but she also hopes Adora stays asleep at least… ten more seconds, just for maximum effect.</p><p>Glimmer’s fingers reach the darker, denser fur at the crux of Catra’s thighs, and she sighs approvingly into Catra’s neck at the amount of wetness she finds there. Catra shrugs a little. “You got quite a head start before you woke up,” she breathes, and Glimmer huffs softly, more aroused than embarrassed.</p><p>“Kiss me,” Glimmer says, just as quiet, and Catra tilts her head down to obey. “And touch me,” she adds, just before Catra’s mouth meets her own.</p><p>Catra knows where she wants to be touched. She makes sure her claws are retracted and trails a slow caress down the sweet swell of Glimmer’s stomach, then up, then back down. Glimmer shivers impatiently against her, and Catra’s just as eager to get there as she is, so she lets her fingers slide right into place in the nexus of Glimmer’s slick heat, one wet finger on either side of her plump little clit, applying the indirect pressure she’s learned Glimmer loves.</p><p>And it makes Glimmer moan <em>loud</em> into Catra’s mouth, their sloppy kiss not quite enough to muffle the sound, and that’s enough to wake Adora… a little.</p><p>“Whrrzn,” she says, eyes still closed, reaching aimlessly for them. “Whmmzt.”</p><p>Two of Glimmer’s fingers are now inside Catra, and the next time Catra tweaks her clit, she turns the muscle spasm of her reaction into a hard crook with those fingers against Catra’s inner walls, finding a spot that makes Catra jerk like she’s been electrocuted.</p><p>“C-Catra…” Adora mumbles, emerging slowly into consciousness. “Glimmer…? R’you two…? Oh—<em>oh</em>.” She laughs sleepily. “Wow. Hiiiii.”</p><p>“Hey there—oh gods—sleepyhead,” Catra says, Glimmer’s busy fingers ruining her attempt to sound cool. “Wondered wh-when you were gonna—ahhhh—join us, ah <em>fuck</em>, Glimmer…” Catra twists down shamelessly, fucking herself on Glimmer’s hand, not even surprised to feel her orgasm building already. She feels like she’s doing a terrible job of actively reciprocating, but she tries to keep her hand in place, and Glimmer’s still rocking herself rhythmically against it.</p><p>Catra comes, hard, rising off the bed and soaking Glimmer’s hand up to the wrist, barely hearing Glimmer and Adora’s soft words of encouragement and praise as she sinks limply back to the bed, gasping.</p><p>All Catra can do is repeat herself. “Fuck, Glimmer,” she says again.</p><p>Adora hums thoughtfully, bringing her hands around to caress Glimmer’s breasts, then sliding them lower. “Okay,” she says.</p><p>“Huh?” Glimmer says absently, melting into Adora’s touch.</p><p>“Catra said ‘fuck Glimmer.’ So… I’m gonna fuck Glimmer,” Adora says mischievously as her fingers comb through light purple curls, still wet from Catra’s previous attention. She gently grazes the side of Glimmer’s neck with her teeth. “As long as Glimmer wants me to fuck her, that is.” Glimmer nods rapidly, desperately, and Adora dips her fingers lower still, wetting them at Glimmer’s entrance, then starts drawing slippery little circles around Glimmer’s clit.</p><p>Catra watches through her slowly clearing daze. Glimmer looks so small and delicate in Adora’s arms, Adora’s beautiful blonde head over her shoulder, Glimmer leaning back into their girlfriend so her gorgeous tits are on full display. Catra’s recovered enough that she can’t resist, and scoots forward to take one of Glimmer’s breasts in her hand and the other in her mouth.</p><p>Between the two of them—literally—they bring Glimmer to the edge in just a few minutes, and her orgasm lights up the room in a burst of violet and magenta sparkles. They cuddle her close, all three of them catching their breath together.</p><p>“You two are unreal,” Adora says with a giggle. “Waking up in the middle of the night for more?”</p><p>Catra laughs into Glimmer’s cleavage, where she knows Glimmer loves to feel her furry face nuzzling. “You literally just did that too, dummy.”</p><p>“I—well, I mean—you guys started it, I was sound asleep and you were already—”</p><p>“Glimmer started it, technically. <em>While</em> she was sound asleep.”</p><p>Adora cocks her head. “Glimmer?”</p><p>Glimmer kisses Catra’s forehead and rolls over to face Adora, blush barely detectable in the dim room. “I was apparently… feeling her up. In my sleep.”</p><p>“I was awake, though,” Catra says, trailing kisses between Glimmer’s wings. “And <em>into</em> it.”</p><p>“Of course you were,” says Adora sweetly, but she’s staring into Glimmer’s eyes. Glimmer leans in and kisses her, then keeps leaning and pushes Adora onto her back, straddling her thighs, hands deep in Adora’s hair. Catra watches hungrily as Glimmer’s kisses descend from Adora’s mouth to her throat, to her breasts, to her abs—both Glimmer and Catra agree, one of Adora’s most eminently kissable spots—and then to the diagonal line next to her hip… and then lower…</p><p>Adora’s eyes roll back in her head as Glimmer’s tongue hones in on its target. Catra scoots closer, close enough to kiss Adora sweetly on the cheek and nuzzle her nose into Adora’s temple, close enough that she can reach down and oh so gently scrape her nails along Glimmer’s scalp while she eats Adora out, just so that Adora’s not the only one whimpering.</p><p>When Adora comes all over Glimmer’s face, it sounds like a series of little hiccups, each one lifting her back an inch higher off the mattress. Glimmer follows every gyration of Adora’s hips with her mouth, and doesn’t release her until after Adora is panting and clutching wildly at the sheets.</p><p>“That…” she manages to say a minute later, “was worth waking up for.” She tugs on Glimmer’s shoulder to come up to her and Catra’s level, and pulls them both close to her in a tight embrace once they’re in range.</p><p>Bow’s going to spend all of breakfast tomorrow making fun of the dark circles under their collective eyes, but Catra doesn’t care. This is <em>so</em> much better than sleeping.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>